Diagnostic and prognostic procedures are used in internal combustion engine systems to determine maintenance schedules, troubleshoot potentially faulty components, and, among other purposes, to verify the functionality of one or more components (e.g., a torque converter in an automatic transmission vehicle). When embodied in a vehicle, many of these procedures are implemented with an on-board detection (OBD) unit in the vehicle. When a fault is determined, the OBD unit may provide, for example, a fault code in the form of an indicator lamp to an operator of the vehicle. While many of these procedures may be implemented with the OBD unit, some procedures are best implemented in a service technician setting. In either configuration, many of the procedures utilize data collected from sensors (e.g., an engine speed) to make one or more determinations. For example, sensors such as a differential pressure sensor have been developed to measure the change in fluid pressure across a fluid filter to monitor fluid filter performance. However, differential pressure sensors typically require additional plumbing, hose routing, and/or brackets which add cost and complexity to the fluid filter system. This complexity not only prevents ease of service or maintenance of the pressure sensor, but this configuration may also result in errors in the diagnostic and prognostic procedures due to the complexity in the system.